


The finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person...

"Katie..."

John finds her alone in the kitchen, still obsessing over her bloody cupcakes and when she turns there's a waft of flour, cream smeared everywhere on her face, including, somehow, on her nose. 

"These stupid cupcakes... I'm such a failure..."

"You my darling... are the finest, loveliest, tenderest and most beautiful person I have ever known... and even that's an understatement." 

John proves his point by kissing her, then, after a second beginning to kiss the cream off her face, ending with her nose, laughing at her tiny, slightly grumpy 'ew' noise even as her nose wrinkles a little, a sure sign she's near laughter. 

"Who else would I kiss clean, hm?"

Her eyebrow quirks, then, suddenly, she's laughing. Her smile wider than usual as she finally catches her breath. 

"You are such an idiot... I love you."

"I love you too, my nerdling."

"Nerdling?"

He shrugs slightly, setting her laughing again. 

"You are a little bit determined to be good at everything darling..."

"Only because you are..."

"Only because I have you."


End file.
